Serafall's Queen
by ShadowKing042
Summary: Ryuu Himitsu is a second year at Kuoh acadamy he is known as the baby prince of the school, being even more popular then Kiba thankfully the school doesn't know three things about him or he'd be even more popular. Contains Lemons, OCxHarem OC's Harem includes fem gasper, Ophis, Kuroka, Serafall, Kunou, Xenovia and many more. OCxHarem, IsseixHarem, Issei's Harem Koneko, Rias, & more
1. Three angels, One Youkai

**Ok ****let ****me start by telling you how this fanfic came about, I asked my good friend BallisticLord (who does my research) to help me get started with my fic Omni-DXD. FYI about 60% of that first chapter is what he sent me, mind you in chunks that I had to edit arrange and add to, and as always helping by making the cover images for my fics. After seeing that chapter and the next 2 chapters I did on my own, mind you he said they were good although a little short, he asked if I would in return make a fic from one of his old ideas which is this Fic. Absorbet-replicantis' physical form (other than the sacred gears it gains) looks Like Phact except it only goes up to the elbow and on the back of the palm is a black spherical diamond. He said he had an idea of an alternate dxd timeline in where their was an OC he made who was Serafall's queen and who else was in the peerage some changes also happened to Rias' peerage because of this whatever just enjoy. **

**P.S. this story is in a different DxD universe from Omni-DxD**

**Also Fem Vali and Absorbet-Replicantis has both dragons inside it other changes may be noted later so stay tuned but vali still also has albion**

**Hope you enjoy**

**FYI**

**BOLD=authors note**

_**Italics=Flashback/thoughts**_

**(Parenthesis)=Noise/sound**

**P.S.**

**Here is Rias' peerage at the beginning **

**Rias' peerage**  
><strong>Akeno- Queen<strong>  
><strong>Yuuto Kiba- Knight x2<strong>  
><strong>2 Free Bishops<strong>  
><strong>Koneko- rook<strong>

**1 Free Rook**

**8 Free pawns**

**and here is Serafall's peerage at the at the beginning**

**Serafalls peerage:**  
><strong>Free mutation queen<strong>  
><strong>Julia Vladi mutation- bishop with same effect as original gasper and julia from Omni-DxD<strong>  
><strong>Yumi Kiba Knight<strong>  
><strong>Free Rook<strong>  
><strong>2 mutation pawns<strong>  
><strong>Akino- (akeno's older identical twin) mutation pawn x3<strong>  
><strong>Free knight<strong>  
><strong><strong>Amber "Amy" Phenex<strong>-Bishop (daughter of Lord phenex's sister and Azazel)**  
><strong><strong>Arya Valkyrie<strong>- (perverse young Valkyrie who resembles a hotter teenage roseweise) Rook**  
><strong><strong>Emelia "May" Opal Gremory<strong>- (Rias' younger identical twin sister) mutation pawn x3**

**Chapter 1**

_My Name is Ryuu Tsuki-to-Taiyō O-no-Himitsu or _龍 月と太陽 尾の秘密 _  
><em>

_I am a second year at Kouh academy._

_Because of my size and the fact all the girls think I am adorable I am known as as The Baby prince of Kuoh Acadamy._

_I have golden blonde hair that has flat spikes that go half way down my back I am 5ft 1in tall and have deep blue eyes. _

_In popularity terms I am more popular then Kiba._

__Unfortunately I am kind of shy which makes all the girls want me even more.__

__ There are two secrets though that if they were known I would be even more popular first is I am rich, and when I say rich I don't mean loaded or well off I mean if I wanted to I could live in a palace with servants and still have enough money to never have to work again.__

__The second secret is that I live alone. By that I mean I mean no siblings, parents, nobody but me. __

__I never knew my parents.__

__I became rich using my advanced knowledge of statistics and machinery to trade stock under fake identity I created.__

__Because I mean really would you trade stock with a six year old.__

__I don't know where I was before I was six, I don't know where I lived, nor do I know who took care of me, I don't remember any of it.__

__I also had a knack for invention and I don't mean cute little kid stuff or even normal stuff I mean supernatural technology.__

__One such creation was The Super-Natural Information and Value Scanner, abbreviated as SNS or SNIS, which has been added into PDA's (which it was originally) watches smartphones laptops and even glasses.__

__Anyways I was walking home from school one day when 3 tall people dressed in black bumped into me.__

_"Donaseek are you sure this is him, Because he looks pretty harmless to me?" One of the women asked the man. _

_"DON'T BE AN IDIOT RAYNARE, CAN'T YOU FEEL THE AMOUNT OF POWER RADIATING FROM HIM?" the man whose name apparently was Dohnaseek yelled at the first woman whose name must be Raynare. _

_"Aww I don't want to kill him, just look at him, he's so adorable, I just want to keep him as a pet and cuddle him and snuggle him!" The Second Woman said dreamily. _

_"YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM _KALNAWAR!"_ both Dohnaseek and Raynare yell at the woman who's name is Kalnawar. Kalnawar then begins to pout. _

_All three of them grow black wings and Raynare changes into something very slutty. Raynare and Dohnaseek throw spears at me, which I dodge._

_"Kalnawar help us!" Raynare yells at the girl whose just standing there pouting._

_"(sniffle) (sniffle) fine" Kalnawar pouts, throwing a spear at me which misses intentionally but Raynare threw one at the same time and I didn't see hers, so it hits me, in my piercing through my right foot and _embedding itself into_ the ground, stopping me from escaping._

_ I catch the next incoming light javelin and throw it back at Dohnaseek and it sears of the tip of his left wing off. _

_However Raynare's next one hits me in the back of my left knee._

_"Fine if that's how you want to play" I say pulling both spears out and tossing them to the side, "Then lets play-Nya" I say two wings grow from my back the left one is white and the right wing is a dark crimson red color. My eyes change colors as well: my left eye changing to be the same color as the moon, and my right eye changing to be the same color as the sun. __I grow a fox tail and cat ears. "Heavenly Eclipse Neko-sune Form complete!" I exclaimed. _

_"Oh shit!" the three fallen angels exclaimed. Unfortunately they got away, but only after I singed the tip of Raynare's right wing and seared a gaping hole through Dohnaseek's right wing. Even more unfortunate is that I missed because my aim was effected from the large amount of blood I have lost. After trying to bandage the wounds using my shirt I start to flee trying to make my anywhere, anywhere except there._

_Their were 5 things I didn't account for. _

_One even though my wings were gone my tail and ears were still out, which wouldn't be a problem if not for problem number two the fact I was running the wrong way, instead of towards my home I was running back towards school. _

_The third thing was that because of my popularity I'd be instantly be recognized and while the normal humans would just think it to be some weird cosplay thing my supernatural cover would be blown. _

_The fourth and fifth things looking back turned out to be a blessing in disguise they were the two girls I ran into: Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri._


	2. Serafall saves the day

**Chapter 2**

**Serafall's POV**

_I just got home and I have a strange feeling something important is about to happen so I was wondering it could be when the greatest thing ever happens the phone rings and It's from_ So-tan. Yay for So-tan. I exclaim. I then get even better news So-tan wants to see me right now. So I teleport to Kuoh acadamy.

**Third Person POV**

When Serafall arrives at Kuoh acadamy she is led by Akeno to the old school building. Sona and Rias explain how Ryuu was running towards the school thankfully only student council and the ORC were still their and even they were about to leave when Ryuu collided into them and collapse it was apparent he was wounded and how neither of them had a powerful enough piece to Reincarnate him. Let me see him Serafall says. She uncovered the unconscious Youkai who didn't look like he was in very good shape and smelled him and then licked him... Oneesan what are you doing sona says. Ignoring her she picks up the Youkai and hugs him between her breasts while stroking his tail causing him to moan softly. He is so cute, I must have him Serafall exclaims. Summoning her Evil pieces she selects her mutation queen piece and uses it to save the previously dying Youkai. The two then disappear.


	3. Wakeup Call

Chapter 3

Ryuu's POV

The Next morning

I wake up (yawn). I find myself in an unfamiliar environment. My first clue was the bed it was way more comfortable than what I am used to and I am used to my custom made imported bed with silk sheets. I try to move but I discover something smooth soft and warm has me and it's strong I look and find out it is an arm. So soft... wait must escape... I hear a noise (hmmm-miyah) from next to me. This is weird I have memory of how I got here nor where I am, I need to get out of here. I tried to bring out my youkai features and when I noticing I couldn't summon them I panicked and screamed really loud. Unfortunately this woke Serafall up.


	4. Restrictions

Chapter 4 Restrictions

Ryuu's POV

"Oh good your awake!" Says the overly cheerful voice of the beautiful naked girl next to me, that I have to admit is very well endowed.

"What happened to your Kitty ears and foxy tail?" she pouts adorably.

"Who are you... where am I... whats going on?" I ask panicking.

"My name is Serafall Levithan I am the Devil Maou in charge of Foreign Affairs and you are my most precious-est queen. My sister and her friend found you dying and called me. So I saved you." She announces.

She then asks me once again about why I don't have my "Kitty ears and foxy tail" out.

I say that I don't know why I can't access them.

She then climbs out of bed giving the unprepared me a very unexpected view when she gets up and to get dressed.

I quickly turn away.

After she is dressed, she summons the rest of her peerage.

The rest of her peerage consists of 6 drop dead gorgeous girls. Akino who is apparently Akeno's older sister looks identical except her hair cascades all the way down to the back of her knees and her breasts are slightly larger than Akeno's. Then their is "Amy" Amber Phenex who has a large rack and long blonde hair. Rose a white haired beauty who also has nice breasts and Ruby Lotus Gremory Rias' younger identical twin. Yumi who apparently is Kiba's older sister. And Finally there is the Beautiful, busty Blonde Julia who comes up to me, kisses me shocking everyone in the room and then kneels calling me Tsukiyama-sama.

She gives me an old vampire scroll and explains that I am cursed, and that the scroll will show how many of the seals of the curse I have left.

So I open the scroll and on it is an intricate two dimensional diagram consisting of a heptadecagram inside a circle.

With a different image on each point: A Halo, A winged Halo, A wizard Hat, A Cross, A winged Helmet, A Lightning Bolt, A Bird, The Full Moon, A Bat, A cat, A fox, A white winged shield, A sword facing tip down with two swords crossing forming an x in the background, A 5 point star, a lotus flower, a wolf and A dragon.

"Each symbol represents one of the remaining seals." Julia then explains. She says the reason I am so weak is my power which rivals that of a god was sealed away in the 17 different seals.

Serafall says the reason I took a mutated queen was because normally a god level being can't be reincarnated but a mutated queen is a special piece that can reincarnate anything even gods.


	5. The Stray

**FYI Issei will have a different sacred gear called the Might of Lecher which looks like kind of like Crystal Bracers that are normally a light rose quartz pink and changes to a darker and darker red the more perverted Issei is being and the more perverted he is being the more powerful he becomes.**

**Oh and just to clear some things up both Yumi Kiba who is a part of Serafall's peerage and Yuuto Kiba is part of Rias' peerage have Sword birth but Yumi already has Holy blacksmith as well, allowing her to make Holy-demonic weapons.**

**This is right after Issei met Asia and Rias yells at him**

**P.S. I hate Harassing/demeaning/belittling/condescending reviews or any other type of review that is denigratory in nature they will be reported as cyber-bullying/online harassment accordingly.**

**However if you have a constructive suggestion, questions, tips, constructive/positive feedback, an opinion stated in a way that doesn't try to derogate me or my stories please review as I enjoy positive feedback, and really any other non-negative reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

**Rias' POV**

_When I resurrected Issei he took all eight pawn pieces I wonder what his sacred gear does I have never heard of a crystal bracer sacred gear before. It has to be something powerful I can just feel it. I need to keep him away from that nun but how._

Rias we have just received a hunt order from the archbishop Akeno tells me. Rias what are we hunting? Issei asks. Stray Devils I respond. Stray Devils? Issei asks. Stray Devils are devils who were Servants of a high class Devil but betrayed and/or killed their master. These Devils leave their master's place and tend to cause mass chaos and destruction. We Devils as well as Angels and Fallen Angels see them as threats and eliminate Stray Devils.

**Issei's POV**

We all went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town. It's midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding us, and I can see the unused building far away from here. Devils' have a clear view at night. "I Smell of blood." Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Blood? I can't smell anything. It becomes quiet. I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby. My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I will have escaped. Rias who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable! "Issei, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias says. "You wont actually be fighting but you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?" I say confused, but Rias continues. "Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils." Rias starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils lead by the original 4 maous, the Fallen Angels, and the Angels led by God. The losses on all 3 sides were so great that all 3 sides had to cease fighting in fear of going extinct. Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form small groups of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece..."

"Evil Piece?" I ask.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also ironic, because most of the servants of Devils were reincarnated humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the underworld. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King; me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular among Devils with peerages. High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. ButI'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Which basically means, Isei you and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias explains.

Rias there is something that is bothering me I say.

"Rias, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are my..." Rias stops there.

I know why. It's because of the presence of the enemy just got stronger.

There is something approaching us! Even a guy like me who just turned into a Devil knows it.

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating. No. A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own! From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller?

Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil? Well duh, since Rias called it a "Stray Devil".

Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Rias gives him an order. Fast. He's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias says.

Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?

"Yuuto's piece is a Knight. It's trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased." Just like Rias said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes. The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit. "And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon. Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes. When I look, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound. "That is Kiba's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko! "Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its—" "Damn insect!" The enormous monster tried to stomp on Koneko! K-Koneko! Hey, she's in trouble... But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely. Koneko lifts up the monster's foot. "The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength and also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to crush Koneko." Koneko completely lifts up the monster. "…Fly" Koneko then uppercuts the monster hitting it in the gut sending the gigantic monster flying.

"And Lastly Akeno is my Queen. She's is the strongest after me. Containing the special abilities of the Bishop, Knight and Rook. "Ara ara, You still have some energy left, then hows this?" Akeno puts her hands towards the sky. The next instant, a lightning bolt strikes down violently electrocuting the monster. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it. FLASH! Another lightning bolt hit the monster. The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds as though it's dying. Even so, Akeno strikes down the third lightning. Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. "Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias confesses it as if it's nothing. A sadist! That's not something you just casually call someone like it's nothing! "Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down." "…Uh Rias, I'm scared of Akeno."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, she spoiles you. She will definitely hug you." Rias says giving me a slight nose bleed at the thought of being hugged between her massive rack.

For a few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continues. Then Rias approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. Rias put her hand towards the monster. "Any last words?" Rias asks. "Kill me." That's the only thing the monster says. "Then disappear." Rias replies cruelly in a voice gave me the chills. A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Then I remembered the problem. The thing about position of Evil Pieces from earlier. Since I'm your servant shouldn't I have an Evil Piece too. "Rias, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me." I say. "And what might that be?" Rias responds with a smile. "My Piece... you know like my role as a servant." I stutter fearing the worst. Rias smiles at me and says clearly "Issei, you are my Pawn."


	6. Supernatural Scanner

**Looking For Beta Readers PM me if interested**

**Chapter 6**

Ryu's POV

_Today is a weird day I woke up this morning once again with Serafall next to me. But that's not the weird part the weird part is the Nickname Serafall has come up with for me "_Ryuu-taaan you need to get back to work and huuuurrryyy" Serafall calls. Serafall has been having me work on a new program to help me locate the 17 people that are somehow related to my curse. So far what I have is an old Radar attached to a super computer that uses a modified beta version of my SNIS software to detects nearby supernatural beings. Unfortunately as of now it does not tell me what or where they are only that it detects something and which it does through a (ding) noise. My king Serafall is currently mesmerized by the machine's dinging noise.

(A couple hours later)

"I think now with these new supernatural energy detecting ultrasonic radar dishes which sends the information to the supercomputer which now displays the radar on a display here and one on my watch sent through this satellite dish here that I should get a relative location centered here for about a mile in every direction of any supernatural being within that 1 mile radius." I explain to Serafall.

(A half hour later)

I have put the scroll under a projector that projects to a second display.

(10 hours after that)

I have added a third display which identifies the type of supernatural energy... well to a degree at least. It will tell me Holy, Unholy, Draconic, Norse, Magic or Youkai. On my watch instead of Dots I have Letters: an H for Holy, A U for unholy, A D for Draconic, A N for Norse, A M for Magic or A Y for Youkai.

The one thing I have discovered is that my system does not take kindly to fallen angels As it marks them with an overlapping H&U.


	7. A Starry Eyed Satan

**Chapter 7 A Starry-eyed Satan**

**This chapter will contain a lemon**

**Also be nice this is my first lemon**

**P.S. Still looking for Beta readers**

Chapter 7

Serafall's POV

I was watching my TV show Miracle star Levi-tan.

While Ryu-tan was studying his scroll next to me.

...

when suddenly something struck me.

My shows name is Miracle Star Levi-tan.

The star also looks identical to the star symbol on the scroll.

Plus their are 17 different seals one of the them is bound to be...

With my newly formed super awesomeey happy time greatidy great idea. ...But he'd never believe me...so I'll just having to be extra super sneakidy ya.

Ryuu's POV

Serafall suddenly drags me to the kitchen and summons up a full course meal.

She says it's for us... wait did she just say us... no she could not possibly mean me her us like that... No I can't think like that I am but a mere servant and she is a Maou no less.

So we sit down because the rest of her peerage is off on an errand of some sort.

She then gets upset for some reason when I sit down so I ask her what's wrong and she has me come over to her and sit on her lap.

Her warm large soft breasts pushing into my back it feels so nice... no I am just a servant I need to remember my place. I start to purr whats wrong with me... oh no that food had raw salmon in it. Being part cat and part fox I love fish but I really only like Salmon except there is a problem with me eating salmon specifically raw salmon and that is its like treats for a pet I'd do anything for Salmon.

**LEMON TI****ME**

(Later that night)

Serafall has had me start calling her Sera-tan.

She has this "theory" she says that maybe she is one of the seals. She says that she is going to do every act of love with me so that surely one of the seals will break. Personally I think she is taking advantage of the situation... and me.

Sera-tan are you sure about this I ask nervously.

"Absolutely" She says tearing my clothes off. Revealing my 5 inch long erect shaft. What happened to my thing I cry anime tears. The seals sealed my once 8 inch dick down to a 5 inch. Serafall then strips naked and pushes me down on my back.

"Oh no my poor Ryu-tan is crying, don't worry I'll make you feel all better." she whispers seductively in my ear.

She then squeezes her large tits around my cock. She then proceeds to lick the tip of my dick sending shivers down my spine. She then proceeds to gradually move her wonderful breasts faster and faster.

Suddenly she stops and starts slowly lick the tip of my member's head slowly at first but then she starts to swirl her tongue around the head of my dick. When she puts my penis in her mouth and continues to swirl faster and faster my body jerks violently from the massive amount of pleasure causing my hand to accidentally graze the tip of her right nipple causing her to squirm in pleasure and making a squeaking noise.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me it was an accident I'll do anything just please forgive me!" I beg.

"Hmmm" Sera-tan says. "Well then... I want you to... pleasure my breasts" She exclaims. "I couldn't possibly..." I am cut off. "As your king I order you to please me!" she demands pouting.

She then moves the back of my head up to her left breast. I stick my tongue out and make little circles around her nipple without actually touching it. RRRYYUUU-TAAAAAAAANNN! she screams in pleasure cumming under my simple touch. I then start flicking her nipple back and forth with my tongue making her moan and squirm. I then continue this increasing the pace while gently squeezing her right breast. The effect is almost instantaneous her breath hitches she starts shuddering so I increase speed and start playing with the nipple on the right one causing a her to moan wildly and cum again. I then Begin sucking on her right breast while tweeking the left one causing her to scream and cum violently.

She then grabbed my cock and began to jerk me off. She started slowly and then suddenly switched to a much faster pace causing my balls to tighten "S-S-S-Sera...-tan if you keep doing that I'm going to..." I was interrupted by the sudden feeling of her tongue playing with my dick from inside her mouth. Causing my body to lurch violently, she started to deepthroat me and sucked as hard as she could causing my dick to explode inside her mouth as she drank me, she swallowed all of it then licked me clean causing me to get hard again.

She then lead my clean and erect member to her hairless entrance and impaled her self on it. I can see blood leaking out as I realize in horror what it is. Suddenly I felt lighter and less tired as though an anchor had been removed from my shoulders as Serafall orgasmed yet again and Serafall's happy scream could be heard.

Suddenly Serafall's elated voice could be heard squealing with excitement and joy "Ryuu-tan your tail is back!". My fox tail is back and my dick is now 6 inches long and 2 inches wide. So the condition of one of the seals must have been breaking her virginity. My sudden increase in size causes Sera-tan's sensitive pussy to convulse as multiple waves of orgasm hit her one after another not even letting the previous one end before the next one starts.

But Serafall isn't done yet she gets into cowgirl position giving me a nice view of her perky tits. She starts rocking slowly but then jerks upward and decides to start bouncing instead.

This gives me a great view of her amazing bouncing rack, but also each time she lands her large divine ass lands on my thighs. After a while I can't just watch anymore so I use my tail to play with her wonderful breasts. Unfortunately this backfired and she squeezed my sensitive tail between her breasts trapping it and making it even harder to focus on anything. I know I have to do something so I reach down and pinch her right ass cheek she squeeks and bounces upward quickly, releasing my tail but she then falls on top of me, causing both of us to cum.

She starts to move in this new position. I grab each of her breasts with my hands and caress her large, soft, round ass with my tail. She then starts bouncing as fast as she can and she cums, which causes me to cum. When I come it triggers her biggest orgasm yet causing her to pass out.


	8. The Legend of Levithan & The Rated Game

Chapter 8

(The next morning)

Ryuu's POV

"Ryuu-tan there is something I should have told you." Sera-tan says. "And what is that?" I ask.

"It's an old Levithan legend. It goes like this:

The Youkai queen of Levithan.

This queen with five dragons that reside in his head.

From each of the Factions must he wed.

They be the 20 lovers whom he must bed.

Upon high class joint-peerage he'll thread.

And tame his god, whom he must wed." She says.

_So the first line is me. The second refers to Albion and Ddraig._

_Wait 20 aren't there only 19 seals. One from each faction meaning Angel fallen Devil and Youkai. So I'll be married to 20 women I look like an indecent being (anime tears)._

_Joint__ peerage isn't that that idea I heard about from Beezlebub._

_ He was saying something about it being a concept that he had for the Maou's, where, when their queen reaches high class and they receive their evil pieces for their peerage, their peerage combines with their maou king's peerage creating a joint peerage with two kings two queens 4 bishops 4 rooks 4 knights and 16 pawns. (note that one queen is also a king)_

_My god... hmm that would mean the Youkai god but who is that._

"Serafall who created Youkai?" I ask.

The Infinite dragon goddess Ophis.

The room seems to shake from the power of her name alone.

_To tame a goddess would only be possible with a mutated queen and that's only theoretical speculation as it's never been done._

But anyway you have an important job today. Sera-tan says.

What's that? I ask.

You and Grayfia are Co-anchoring today's rated game. Between Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenex. Sera-tan says.

So get dressed she says handing me a suit with a hole in the back.

What's the hole for I ask.

Your tail of course. She says.

**(At the rated game)**

"My name is Grayfia queen of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and this fight is going to be judged by myself along with The Queen of the Maou Serafall Levithan, Ryuu." Grayfia announces.

"Miss Gremory's base is going to be the Occult Research Club's room which is located inside the old school building." I announce.

"While Riser of the house of Phoenix will have the new school building as his base." Grayfia announces.

**Issei's POV**

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Rias says while Akeno hands each person a transceiver.

We here Ryuu's voice announce "It's now time, So let the Rated Game between Rias of the house of Gremory and Riser of the House of Phenex begin."

"First we have to take down Raiser's pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen." Rias says.

"First we will capture the gym." Rias says.

"Listen up, Issei. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you." Rias continues.

"You must promote to change into a queen." Rias says.

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a queen." I say.

"Hey!" Ryuu's voice sounds mad.

"Great" I mutter I just pissed of the queen of a Maou.

"OK Issei and Koneko, you two won't be able to avoid fighting once you get to the gym." Rias explains.

"Oh and Issei imagine what you can do to them after they are unconscious." Rias whispers in my ear.

Koneko, and I leave the old school building and travel towards the gym. Upon arriving we see 3 pawns and a rook.

"I will leave the Pawns to you, Issei. I will take care of the Rook." Koneko says.

Both Koneko and I stand in front of our opponent. Koneko and the other rook have already begun their fight.

SWISH! Mira swings her staff at me. I summon my Sacred gear.

"I wonder what you look like naked" I yell clapping my hands together sending out a shock wave which destroys all 3 pawn's clothes.

"NOOOOOO!" The girls' screams echo throughout the gym. All three of them are down on the floor desperately trying to cover themselves.

Koneko and I exit through the central entrance while ignoring the girls on the floor.

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a loud crash.

When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of us gets wiped out.

"Take that!" Akeno exclaims.

When I turn around, I can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

"3 of Raiser's pawns and one rook retired!" Grayfia's voice announces.

Wait, so with that attack just now, the enemies Koneko and I were fighting got defeated!?

"We did it, Koneko-chan." I try to put my hand on her shoulder, but she avoids me. "Don't touch me." She says with scornfully while glaring at me.

Sudden the ground next to me explodes, Koneko is lying on the floor a bit away from me while smokes arise from her. I went to her quickly and hold her!

"Rias Gremory's Rook has retired." Ryuu's voice announces.

So I go and meet up with Kiba when I hear Ryuu's Voice announce "three of Riser's pawns have retired".

"Kiba lets show Riser that we are a force to be reckoned with" I say.

With another beam of energy from my Mighty Might of Lecher I "incapacitate" another enemy.

Kiba finishes them off with his sword birth.

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. I think she is Raiser's Bishop. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess. Wow! I'm surrounded by the Devils that are in charge of this place!

The Bishop princess looks at me with weird eyes. W-What is it?

I have to leave the Knight to Kiba, and take care of these two! But the Bishop girl just sighs.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at us from a distance.

Eh!? The drill-roll haired girl isn't fighting!?

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that Bishop going to fight?"

It's my question to her. That's because this is supposed to be an important fight, right? Even I don't know how to react if she decides to withdraw from a fight like this…

Hearing that question, Isabella the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

Words slips out from my mouth. Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"!? This is supposed to be an important battle!

"She is. No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser's little sister. She became Raiser's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser's actual sister."

"According to Raiser, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."

…So that bird guy is really a perv and also a dumb-ass! But even I think that having your little sister in your harem is sick!

The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guard them, and put strength in my left arm!

"Daa!"

My knuckle went towards Isabella. She crosses her arms and guards, but…

BANG!

My heavy blow breaks the guard and sends the masked [Rook] flying!

Yes! I touched her! I can use it now!

"Burst! Dress Break!"

POP! That moment, Isabella's clothes gets blown away. Her naked body becomes visible. Wow, those are huge oppais! It's really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory!

"What! What is this!?"

Isabella reacts by hiding her private parts. Well of course you will react that way!

I send a ball of energy at Isabella.

"Raiser's Rook has retired."

I heard Grayfia's announcement.

"Hell yeaaaah!"

I shout with joy because I defeated a rook.

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

I remember their faces. There are two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight] here…hey, it's the gathering of the remaining servants!

What the. Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? There are only me and Kiba from our group!?

Raiser's sister makes a click with her fingers.

The servant Devils surrounds me.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agrees to Raiser's sisters words reluctantly.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative."

The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honour of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Sieris draws her sword from her back… It's a big sword. It's really wide. Will I die if I get cut by that thing?

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

SWISH!

The two beast girls disappear from my sight! Then I receive a blow on my stomach and head!

Lust Explosion

The area around me explodes.

"Raiser Phoenix-sama's two Pawns, one Knights, and one Bishop, have retired."

"Yes!"

I make a victory pose after hearing Ryuu's announcement.

"Both Queens have retired." Grayfia's voice says.

Kiba and Riser's knight stab each other simultaneously.

[Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex's knights retire.]

"You'll never beat my brother so why even try?" Ravel says

I make up my mind again and walk towards the building.

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will strip you naked."

Raiser's sister makes a stance to defend herself. Yeah, since she is a girl, that's the right response.

I move towards the building. After a while, I heard a shrill voice from behind.

I got into the building from the back door and am running through the corridor. My goal is the rooftop! To Rias's side!

HEARTBEAT. There is a change of "trait" inside me. I have met the criteria since I got into the enemy base!

"Promotion! [Queen]!"

I make it to the roof exhausted as all get out but I snap when Riser shoots Asia she was an innocent a noncombatant.

Power of Lust

Beam of annihilation

A black beam shoots out of both hands and envelops Riser who is screaming in agony

"Riser Phenex has Retired, Rias Gremory wins." Ryuu exclaims.


	9. A Reward From Rias

**Somebody brought up a good point what about Behemoth. Well as behemoth is a monster I decided to make it Serafall's Familiar instead. It was also nice that I got a nice review. In fact I am so happy I'm going to write another lemon.**

**Also Bennia has an older half sister named Trouble who is half reaper half succubus (mother is the queen of Succubi Lillith). Trouble looks similar to Bennia with purple hair and golden eyes, but is taller and bustier.**

**Lotus Bael has Black Hair hair that reaches the back of her knees and is the half sister of Akeno being the Daughter of A female member of the Bael household and Barkiel.**

**P.S. Ryuu's popularity with the schools female population increases each type a seal is broken because his aura gets stronger.**

**Chapter 9**

**Issei's POV**

(The day after the rated game (friday))

Looks like Ryuu is back at school he just claimed it was "family matters" whenever anyone asked where he had been or why he hadn't been at school. Come to think of it isn't he an orphan. A very rich one at that I remember Rias saying something like that.

Anyways Kiba has been acting weird lately.

also I heard that there are some gay rumors about Kiba, Ryuu and myself going around that were started by Matsuda and Motohama, so I was going to beat the shit out of them, but when i got there I find Ryuu already had it covered he walked up to those two after confirming that they were the source he starts crying which causes his fanclub to ruthlessly beat up the two morons, ya that jerk has his own fanclub, it's led by 6 girls; Kendo Club President Murayama, Tennis Club captain Kiyome, A girl with an even bigger rack then Akeno named Lotus "Lily" Bael, Bennia's older sister Trouble, and Student council members Kusaka and Momo. That jerk is even more popular than Kiba I need to remember to stay on his good side. Anyways I heard from Kiyome that Youkai are good luck.

But anyways the kendo club is beating the shit out of the two morons right now.

(ORC meeting)

Apparently Riser's little sister has just transferred to Rias' peerage which means her peerage is now full.

(That night)

So apparently Rias sealed my room tonight which basically means that noise can't get out and people can't get in.

She said she was going to give me a special reward for saving her from Riser.

She slowly removed her shirt one button at a time. Then slowly takes off her skirt sliding it inch by inch down her beautiful legs. She then unclasps her bra. She then removes her bra and panties at the same time and creeps towards me. "Take me now." She seductively whispers in my ear. I quickly strip naked and push Rias down on her back. I suck on her beautiful breasts causing her to moan.

I then look her in the eye and she silently nods and rolls me onto my back. She lines up my member with her entrance and sits down on my crotch. After a minute she starts rocking back and forth on top of me. I much to her disappointment remove myself from her. But she isn't disappointed for long as I rotate her 180 degrees and start to lick around her sensitive crotch area. She then starts to lick my tip, so I decide to lightly graze her lower lips with my tongue. She then slowly starts sucking on my head, so I stick my tongue into her making her gasp. So I summon my sacred gear and can feel my speed and endurance go up she then starts to slowly bob up and down. Thus starting a contest of both of us trying to get the other to climax first. She sees my sacred gear is out so she pushes me down onto my back and squeezes my dick between her large breasts. After a while I know I am going to need to do something or I am going to lose the contest. So I switch us back to our previous position and start to move my tongue in and out at different angles then she moves so she has most of my tool between her breasts and the tip is in her mouth when suddenly she shudders and I feel her start quivering. She then takes the tip out of her mouth and just uses her tits to massage my dick. So I start going in and out causing her to moan louder each time. When she arches her back and screams my name as her walls start constrict and she came all over my face which I eagerly lapped up. She then decides to return the favor and starts deep-throating me. Then my head starts twitching and I stutter out "R-R-R-Riasss I think I-I'm about to-to..." I never finish as Rias starts licking the tip of my head while bobbing as fast as she can and I cum in her mouth and she slurps it all down every last drop.


	10. A date with a daywalker Dhampir

**Alot of names have changed and koneko only uses rook piece leaving one more which roseweise will use later anyways here is the list of current names of OC characters**

**Julia Vladi**

**Yumi Kiba**

**Valerie "Vali" Lucifer**

**Amber "Amy" Phenex**

**Lotus "Lily" Bael**

**Akino**

**Arya Valkyrie**

**Emelia "May" Opal Gremory**

**Trouble **

Ryuu's POV

Julia and I were sent to the human world on a mission to eliminate a stray exorcist who has been killing Members of the church. This mission was accepted by Serafall through the church as a favor to help stabilize the relationship between the two factions. We are told that two exorcists will arrive on Monday and they will convey to us the details of our mission.

It is currently Friday and it is currently at about 4 in the afternoon when we arrive at my estate in the human world.

So we still had 3 days until the two exorcists would bring the official job order which would include who we were after all known information on the target and why we are after them.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, so Julia goes to see who's at the door and comes back with a box that has a note on it which reads "Open will this box not for Arm, head nor legs, Butt like a fox open this lock instead." Julia wanted to use a sledgehammer but I had a better idea the only problem was it was too embarrassing to do in front of Julia.

So I quietly snuck off to somewhere I thought was private, brought out my tail when suddenly I hear Julia exclaim "Oh my Maou that is so adorable!" I spin around cheeks flushed with embarrassment to find Julia sitting there ogling my tail.

I sigh sadly _soon everyone will know my secret _I think to my self. I insert my tail into the indentation in the front and hear a distinct click and the box opens.

Inside is another note which Julia snatches before I can read it and silently scans it's contents.

When I nervously asked what it says still rather embarrassed by the fact that she saw my tail, She responds that it's a gift and now it will work. She says letting a drop of blood into the necklace's pendant as I feel a pain coming from a small cut on my left arm.

I put the necklace on and it glows and Two dots appear. but the farther I got from Julia the more the second dot faded and it got brighter the closer to her I got.

(A few hours later)

Julia pins us to the bed removing both of our clothes instantly. She then pushes me on my back and pushes her bountiful breasts against my bare chest. I can feel her rubbing her breasts against my chest moaning from the friction. She then takes my now semi erect dick and in her hand and starts jerking me off. She then takes each of my hands one at a time and places them one hand on each of her large luscious breasts. She then lines my dick up with her entrance. She then thrusts down and I see a single tear fall from one of her eyes.

She then strokes my tail causing me to moan from the soft sensation of her hand stroking my sensitive fox tail.

She then begins to ride me going up and down slowly at first but gradually getting faster and faster.

Suddenly her breath hitches and her walls begin to clamp down and she cums all over me. She then pulls me out of her and puts my dick up by her mouth so I can feel each breath on my head. She then slowly starts to lick my head causing me to squirm from the pleasure. Then all the sudden out of nowhere she goes from lightly licking the tip of my head to deepthroating me. The result is almost instantaneous "J-J-Julia I-I'm going t-to ccuummm" I say as she increases her suction on me and I cum right into her mouth as I finish my sentence.

Suddenly I feel lighter again and the necklace the light grows brighter and then becomes permanent like the other one and the two dots are connected by a line.


	11. Exorcists are an odd occurrence

Monday morning around 8 am

I hear a knock on the door answering it my necklace has two glowing dots which I am ignoring for now as I don't see any likelihood what so ever of any sort of curse breaking being done with my guests. They explain that I am to kill a stray exorcist named Freed Sellzen for theft and murder. I then send Julia back to the underworld as I have a feeling things are going to get messy when I clash with this Freed person and I don't want her getting hurt. What I didn't know was that I was being watched and that future relations between heaven and the underworld would be determined by the opinion of the four beings watching me two of which I knew about and two of which I did not. But what the two exorcists don't know is that before I sent Julia off I put tiny tracers on the holy swords they are carrying because I know that freed will steal them from the exorcists which who will then probably send me a distress call and then I will probably not get to freed before he vanishes which is all according to plan as the tracers will then lead me to Freed. Worst case scenario he gets both of their excalibers and I have heard from Yuto Kiba he already has 3 excalibers which would give him five excalibers which I might need to call my king for backup as I only have two of the seals broken but if he has less than five I should be able to handle it.

(A couple days later)

Xenovia returns to my mansion which they have been mooching off me for a while now carrying an injured Irina over her shoulder.

Freed only got excaliber mimic not destruction so I can totally take his ass down.

By the time I reached freed he had a fusion sword made from the 4 Excalibur fragments.

I go into battle mode my fox tail comes out and one of my eyes change color to a pale lunar blueish white my necklace appears around my neck. I pounce from the tree I am standing on. The force of the impact blows everything up whipping up a giant dust cloud. When it clears Freed looks at me licks his lips then giving me a psychotic grin he says "Ooh a shitty youkai-devil that's a 2 in 1." Freed then charges me which I parry unfortunately it was a feint and I am hit in the gut with the hilt of his sword. I then do a feint downward elbow strike aimed at the back of his neck which makes him duck straight into my uppercut which connects with his jaw. Freed spits out blood. Using Rapid ability he tries charging straight at me I sidestep and trip him causing him to run face first into the tree I was originally standing in. I then draw upon my demonic lunar and kitsune power and make a lunar demonic katana infused with lunar energy, demonic power, and kitsune fox fire. Freed comes running at me trying to side slash me and tries to feint me but instead of blocking I leap about 15 ft in the air turn and face my enraged opponent. He then charges at me brandishing his weapon then tries to outpace me with a flurry of hacks cuts slashes and other asorted strikes. Which I manage to parry and then using my free hand I uppercut him to the ribs winding him and then we both strike our swords clashing with a loud clang that emanates power. But I had managed to cut freed immediately after that uppercut with a quick slash which the pain should register right about "OWWW IT BURNS" Freed screams in agony. He desperately tries to fling himself at me but I am faster (or so I thought) I summon a Boar Pike and bury it in the ground which he impales himself on. Followed by two fire balls and a lunar beam disintegrating him. I then teleport home and faint from exhaustion and ow shit I am bleeding I realize right before passing out. The two exorcists call Serafall who heals me after removing the dagger lodged in my shoulder blade, great thing about supernatural healing, no scars.


	12. Class visits and Kokabiel

**Please note that when you get to the link in this chapter copy paste it into a new tab it's a song and listening to it while you read that part will better help you visualize whats going on I do not own said song and all rights to said song belong to its rightful owners**

I woke up laying next to Serafall who was naked and cuddling my face between her breasts. I tried to escape but with her iron clad grip all I managed to do was wiggle making her moan in her sleep.

When I realized I had to wake her up before I suffocated when suddenly it struck me it was class visit day "Sera-tan quick get up its class vis..." I was cut off by a giant whirlwind (_zoom) Which was serafall who managed to wake up get all dressed and ready in less than a hundredth of a second._

I had to get to school early to set up for My King's perfect entrance. It was almost time and all the preparations were done I had managed to be untraceable, undetectable and not get caught in the process of overriding the schools pa systems, I had the fog and smoke machines set up as well as the spot lights as well as disengaging the gyms sprinklers so I could have it rain sparks and confetti. I took my place and in 3...2... when Sona Sitri walked by at just the wrong time (play youtube link (/watch?v=t4gPKianglE)) The song began to play the the fog and smoke machines went off then the smoke machines turned off leaving a sillouete hidden by fog which is when the sparks rained, the fogged cleared showing my master the great maou serafall levithan herself, and confetti and sparks rained from the sky then for the jets of flame shoot out on either side of us and it was almost instantly quenched by a shockwave of tiny ice crystals that were like an artificial uniform snow that spread out from serafall the room by this time the song had just ended and the room was full of clapping humans who thought it was all fake and planned and devils who were applauding their Maou's dazzling entrance.

Everyone was clapping...well almost everyone one person went from fury to pale with fear when she saw who it was... poor Sona who tackled by today's second powerful gust of wind. "YAY for Sona-tan!" Serafall exclaimed. Said Sona was desperately trying dislodge serafall. You should know by now that her grip is inescapable. I said to Sona.

Unfortunately that announcement allowed my fan club to find me. They chased me for the rest of the day.

The next day

Irina still wasn't healed but by my calculations whoever was in charge of freed would attack today, after all they are planning something big why else would you attack exorcists with stolen holy swords deep in devil territory, plus freed wasn't a big thinker... no it couldn't be that brainless battle crazed maniac.

I have discussed this with Xenovia and she seems convinced its someone who is high up but not azazel on the fallen angel side.

She has decided the school might be targeted since a lot of important devils all in one place. Which gives me an idea I call Sona and Rias and tell them to meet me at the school I then have xenovia come and hide in the background for when my plan works.

At the school

Isn't this perfect we hear an evil laugh this is almost too easy Levithan's precious queen and her precious sister as well as Lucifer's precious sister all gathered in one place. He throws a light spear lazily at me which I roll out of the way of. Xenovia then leaps out and attacks Kokabiel with Durandel unfortunatly Kokabiel dodges and Xenovia lands 20 ft from him while I enter my current battle mode. "Combining the power of the moon and my kitsune fire I now cleanse you with Lunar Fox Fire column!" I yell as a giant pillar of flame engulfs Kokabiel.

"Is this all Micheal send against me a couple of exorcist grunts its pathetic back before god died at least a couple angels with a dozen master level exorcists would be sent to deal with the thievery of excaliber." Kokabiel roars. Xenovia's eyes widened when she heard that god was dead. "Oh don't tell me you didn't know that god died in the great war" Kokabiel laughs.

While he's busy taunting xenovia I coat the light spear lodged in the ground with lunar energy which encases it into a sword-like/small lance shaped which I then encase in Foxfire. I grab my weapon and have Rias and Sona go get Sirzechs and Serafall.

I then coat my self in a thin yet dense layer of Foxfire and Lunar energy that's thin enough its not visible but thick enough to probably fry kokabiel if he tries anything like stabbing me with his wings.

Kokabiel whats the matter are you all projectiles no melee does it require to much finesse for you old man.

Kokabiel glares at me and charges straight at me.

He lands creating a small seismic discharge on contact with the ground.

He Tries to strike at me but he hesitates telling me its a feint so I step forward into it blocking any actual move he was going to do.

He snarls and tries to pierce straight through me with his razer sharp wings but it burns them thanks to my armor I had applied. Half of each wing is seared as he roars in agony and fury trying to strike me. I dodge and counter attempting to cut his other arm off but he side steps but too late as 5 of his 10 seared wings get completely chopped off. A fallen angel then Stabs me from behind with two light daggers one in my ribs on one side and one on the opposite thigh. I rip them out and flay said fallen angel with another column of flame. Unfortunately Kokabiel punches me it connects with the back of my left shoulder blade and it dislocates. I then spin around and cut off his leg from the shin down on the opposite side from the side that has no wings. I then engulf him in a torrent of flame. That burns his entire body. He then claws my right arm drawing blood. I chop off one of his arms, gouge one of his eyes out and then stab him through the abdomen. That's when he is taken away and frozen "forever"


	13. Conference

**Author Note**

**Dear readers sorry it's been so long and no I have not abandoned this story**

**first things first as of now Ryuu has all the familiars that Shadow had except I modified some of them and I might add more later**

**but the current ones are:**

**Thunder the sprite dragon**

**Avalanche the blizzard bear**

**Kitty the Lunar Tiger**

**Hurricane The wind spirit**

**Amaterasu the fire kitneko (fox-wolf hybrid)**

**Norse the Skíðblaðnir**

**Gem the gem golem**

**Venom the Hydra**

**oh and khaos brigade doesn't attack until way later as without ophis it takes them longer to gather enough strength.**

**Anyways on with the story**

To much to process

(Since Last time)

After The confrontation with kokabiel I retrieved the Excalibur fragments returning them to the church.

Irina left about a week ago but xenovia became a heretic after finding out god died and joined serafalls peerage becoming a knight.

(Now)

(Meeting)

The meeting took place in Norse my barely big enough to fit us all inside so no one got stuck on the deck Skidbladnir which is one of my familiars.

From the angel side the representatives were Archangel Micheal and Seraph Gabriel. From the Fallen Angel side were Girgori Leader Azazel and Vali, on the devil side were the Maous Sirzechs Lucifer, and Serafall Levithan along with Myself and Grayfia and surprisingly an 18 year old sexy Ophis with black hair flowing down to the back of her knees representing dragons and a buxom, foxy 18 year old kunou representing Youkai.

First Azazel explained that Kokabiel was going behind his back and sent Vali as soon as he found out about Kokabiel's scheme.

Then all 3 agreed to peace as no one wanted to go extinct.

Then Gabriel brought up the point of how all three sides needing a way to increase their numbers and how the angels would have to ... mate with youkai and humans to avoid going extinct, which made me blush so profusely I thought I was going to pass out because she stared straight at my crotch the entire time she said that.

But wouldn't you fall Serafall said getting rather possessive of me. Then Micheal explained how he modified the system so angels could mate without falling.

Azazel then suggested that a single person could be used to bind the peace between the factions he said semi discretely gesturing towards me. To which Sirzechs and Micheal much to my embarrassment agreed.

Meanwhile my necklace was going crazy there were 4 flashing lights meaning oh Maou, Gabriel, Vali, Kunou, and Ophis were... I couldn't even finish that thought as I fainted from just thinking about it... luckily... (I think) Gabriel caught me... kinda My head landed between her heavenly breasts. Causing me to faint again, which caused Azazel, Sirzechs and even Micheal to fall out of their chairs laughing.


	14. A gift and What the hell just happened

**sorry I haven't updated in forever but I was kind of stumped on where to go with this story help is always appreciated, Two changes are the removal of Akino and Emilia it was just too confusing and the fact that Ryuu's Harem number has moved down from 20 to 19 and Issei's up from 5 to 7 and Asia is part of the joint peerage and her age is raised to 18 meaning her body has had more time to mature so she has a more voluptuous figure**

**Oh and Ryuu's Familiars are Norse and Tiamut.**

**Oh and pure non-humans who join a peerage in this story don't become devils however they still gain demonic powers just none of the weaknesses of being a devil.**

**Ryuu's POV**

High class, my reward for for defeating Kokabiel was promotion. Serafall assigned me with the duty of completing our joint peerage, but when she handed me my box that also had her remaining pieces in it, something strange happened before I absorbed the king piece it glowed and became a mutation king thinking nothing of it I absorbed it when suddenly the remaining queen piece started all and the pawns suddenly mutated, 10 pawns 2 rooks and a bishop flew at and were absorbed by the queen which had mutated and split into 3 mutation queens. When the flashes and crimson lightning were done in the box was: 3 mutation queens, 1 bishop, a mutation knight, a regular knight, a rook, and 6 mutation pawns. Our current Peerage members are Serafall, Julia, Amber, Yumi, Xenovia, Arya, Asia and Myself.

I was deep in thought when I heard a knock on the door in walked someone who not long ago would have started a war by simply being here, no matter how much that would have displeased him; Azazel the leader of the fallen angels... wait a minute he brought someone with him. A girl about 18 walks in she had sapphire blue eyes and golden blonde hair not to mention a sizable bust. This is Valerie Lucifer possessor of divine dividing and I am giving her as a gift to you to commemorate the new found peace. Vali took one of my 3 mutation queens to add to my peerage.

"Oh and Ryuu another thing, because of the new found peace, guess who is spending their summer in hell" Azazel declared... since when was he wearing only swim trunks, sandals and sunglasses I wondered.


	15. Divine Date

**Just to clear something up Ryuu possesses no sacred gear but does host 5 dragons three of which also still have their physical forms, and I have decided Issei will get boosted gear as well later on top of his might of lecher.**

**Oh and none of the girls will get pregnant because Ryuu has Senjetsu and can make sure they don't get pregnant.**

**P.S. LEMON THIS CHAPTER**

**Ryuu's POV**

Vali was sent to the human world to keep me company for today, followed by Xenovia tomorrow, and then finally the day after that my client would meet me and give me a task that was apparently vital to the future of... well everything.

**Vali's POV (the day before)**

_Damn Azazel giving me away like that...But at least my new master is adorable I wonder what his butt feels like... "Hey Vali" Albion's voice said "You're not gonna believe how lucky you are you see You may be the only wielder of the divine dividing but you aren't my only host your new master is my other host and I don't know how he doesn't just snap with the five of us being in his head... but that's besides the point you see he is cursed and you are one of the seals and you get some alone time in the human world with him tomorrow and don't worry I won't tell him about you daydreaming about his butt..." "Shut up Albion" Vali mentally screamed a blush forming on her face._

**Ryuu's POV (that evening)**

After dinner Vali wanted to spar with me at first it was just a normal barehanded sparring match until Vali wanted to step it up a notch and summoned her sacred gear which she didn't use for their ability but as wings so she could more quickly maneuver. So I summoned my Fox tail but not my moon eye as this was just a friendly spar or so I thought seeing my tail Vali grinned like a small child who had just outsmarted everyone else. She rushed behind me and began gently stroking my tail. Realization struck and I mentally cursed at a traitorous white dragon.

Vali then carried me to the bedroom where she slowly undressed. She then stripped off my clothes showing revealing my not so little friend standing at attention. She then put my tail between her butt cheeks and my dick between her breasts. What she didn't realise was that when she moved her crotch would be rubbed by my tail.

Causing her to moan she then climbed on top of me cowgirl style and sat down on my length. The pain was evident on her face, so to distract her I rubbed her back and her butt with my two fox tails as another seal had been broken and my dick grew from 6.2 to 6.4 inches in length and from 2 to 2.1 inches in girth. The combined effect of my sudden growth and my tails stimulating her butt must have pushed her over the edge because she moaned my name, shook and squirted her juices on my crotch. She removed me from inside her and I flipped us over so I was on top and she picked me up and rotated me 180 degrees and I leaned down and started licking her breasts causing her to moan, after a while I latched on to one of her nipples. Suddenly I could feel her hands gently caressing my butt cheeks, startling me causing me to jump.

Vali then pounced and landed on top of me in cowgirl position again. But this time when she sat down on me it felt different and she moaned really loadly, orgasming again. When I looked down I saw I was sheathed in her asshole. She then unsheathed me from her inside her ass and spun around into 69 and started licking my tip. Before putting it in her mouth so I flipped us over so my I could use my tails to play with her breasts and I started to lick her crotch elicting a moan from her. I told vali to support us using her wings which she did and then I used my hands to rub her butt cheeks for a while which almost caused her to orgasm again. I could feel myself starting to get close so I switched my hands and tails and kneeded her breasts with my hands while tickling her ass with my tails. Causing her to moan loudly into my dick as she orgasmed which caused me to cum right into her mouth which she swallowed in one gulp.

We fell asleep with my head between her breasts and her hands resting on my butt.


	16. Ophis

Chapter 16

**Part I: Interupting Ophis says Kittyfox?**

OK so what was supposed to be my day with xenovia kind of got put on hold why because right after xenovia got here she had to go back because my client got here I know because she used the secret phrase "Kitty-fox"

Thats right the codeword is infact kittyfox. Which I find slightly insensitive, but I am not about to speak up as right after Xenovia leaves a girl possessing a beauty that could only be described as infinitely beautiful walked in she had knee length flowing black hair that resembled the night sky and I don't mean just the color from a distance one could see stars in her hair but as one got closer they vanished into nothingness, yet her most compelling feature were her void-purple eyes. Thats when I realized I had seen her once before but I was too scared of her to really check her out, which is also why my eyes are staying at eye level.

There was no doubt in my mind who this was I immediately dropped down onto one knee kneeling in the presence of the Infinite Dragon Goddess Ophis. Ophis pokes me on the forehead and wait a second I can't hear Draig and Albion fighting nor Fafnir nonsense panty songs/rants/poems/etc..., nor the snoring of Midgardsormr, not even Yu-Long singing about food. I felt weak as my draconic power left me so much so I summoned my 2 Fox tails and my lunar eye.

Ophis explained that she temporarilly sealed the rest of my draconic power so Samael couldn't hurt me. She put what appeared to be a black crystaline handcuff that was connected to her with the other with a cable in between and she told me that she had a vision that bad things would happen if Samael wasn't slain unfortunately she was unwilling to elaborate upon what said "bad things" would be. A portal opened up and I was suddenly wearing a black hazmat diver suit thing, too which she would only respond "bad snake in bad river" and she pushed me through the portal.

**Part II: So much for that theory!**

I emerged in an all new hell and couldn't resist but to say "Now what fresh hell is this?".

I did see a river in front of me so I walked in it and was glad for the suit I was wearing as I could feel the power of the river trying unsuccessfully to penetrate the suit. A the bottom of the lake was a cave once in the cave I saw a creature it was blindfold, bleeding, crucified, and shackled, yet this disgusting warped thing's upper half somewhat resembled a fallen angel while its lower half was semi draconic semi serpintinic in appearance.

This unholy beast sensed my presence and tried to spit blood at me. I cartwheeled out of the way and using my Lunar foxfire which was a lot weaker without any draconic power I managed to burn the monstrosity's arms off. When out of nowhere he tries to tail sweep me but I grab his tail and when he tries to bite me I force him to bite his own tail instead howling in pain as his own poison slowly begins killing him. I wait for a good 5 minutes before the abomination stops writhing and I burn its corpse with a giant ball of kitsune fox fire, so that his blood can't be harvested from his corpse.

Then I began to wonder "I thought snakes were immune to their own venom" I said thinking out loud, when suddenly I am then yanked by the cable attached to my wrist through a portal and back into my palace in the underworld.

**Part III: Conditional(?) Rewards!**

When I arrived Ophis was waiting with a very very very long piece of paper after a quick glance it appeared to be an overly thorough and extremely lengthy not to mention complex contract. At the bottom Ophis had Signed Her Name.

The O was an Infinite sign followed by ∞PH the i's tittle (the dot) was shaped like a spiral galaxy and the weird thing was it appeared as though it was constantly spinning, and the S was a serpintinic asian dragon that was breathing fire. Her title was printed in front of signature and her name was signed at the end reading; Infinite Ouroboros Dragon Goddess ∞PHiS.

When she saw me she tapped me lightly on the forehead and removed her earlier seal.

After hours of reading and I mean literally hours I was ready to sign the contract, which stated that as a reward for killing Samael; Ophis would join my peerage although would not become a devil as she modified my pieces so that any nonhuman part wouldn't become a devil so in the case of non humans they would gain the life extension and perks of being a devil without the weaknesses such as the vulnerability to holy weapons. It also stated that right after joining she get 1 free wish.

I signed My Name Ryuu Tsuki-to-Taiyō O-no-Himitsu/龍月と太陽尾の秘密

After that Ophis used one of my two remaining Mutation Queens becoming part of my peerage.

**Part III: Wait What Was that Wish? ! ?**

After becoming a member of my peerage Ophis immediately made her wish ,and when I say that I mean with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever, she said "For my wish I want to fuck you."

(Spit check) ...Wait what!

I said for my wish that I want to... (Thud)

"Ryuu... Ryuu... Ryuu" Ophis kept saying my name while poking me with a stick. "Ouch, what was that for?...and where did you get the stick" I said. "You passed out." Ophis responded.

Suddenly Ophis started undressing I quickly tried to turn around but Ophis stopped me. "Does this form not please you?" Ophis said. "It's not that at all!" I said quickly. "Do you not like me then?" Ophis said her eyes welling with tears. "No, it's not that at all!" I said panicking.

That's when I realized up until this point I hadn't given her form the normal once over because I was to afraid of being annihilated. After looking her over I saw just how beautiful her form was until now I had been keeping my eyes solely on her face but after that one quick glance it was apparent just how beautiful and voluptuous her form was.

"Good!" Ophis exclaimed happily and continued undressing. With a snap of her fingers I was suddenly naked.

I summoned my Youkai features and tried to cover myself with my 2 tails.

Fully transformed please Ophis said. As one eye changed into my lunar eye. Ophis gave me a nod her eyes were full of pity as she saw my transformation I heard her murmur "16 to 15".

She then appeared behind me and started rubbing her breasts against my back going up and then going back down my back and repeating. She then took my tails and squeezed them between her large soft bosom as she continued. Then she just as suddenly stopped pushed me down on the ground and straddled me. Then she laid down on top of me and when we connected I felt a seal break Albion was just as loud as the other 3 dragons but ddraig was still quiet and my left wing was back. The rush of power caused my whole body to shake uncontrollably for a couple minutes causing Ophis who was still riding me to cum a loud moan escaping her lips as she orgasmed..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Ryuu's Harem is back up to 20 and Issei's is actually at six due to me misscounting before**

**harem guesses people try and guess because remember if someone guesses right charachter and where (if I change it after its been guessed you won't have to re-guess) it will be shown in next chapters list**

**Current Harems **

**Ryuu's Harem:**

**Serafall Levithan**

**Julia Vladi**

**Valerie Lucifer**

**Ophis**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**(Blank)**

**Issei's POV**

"Issei get up its PARTY DAY!" Both Rias and Akeno shouted at me.

I shot straight up. Party day? I asked.

YES PARTY DAY! They both shouted

The big devil party hosted by the maous. They both exclaimed Exasperated by my ignorance on something that was such common knowledge.

I followed Rias to the meeting place. So while Rias met with Sona. I met up with Saji.

Saji took a seat a little bit away from me and spoke while wearing a serious expression.

"The game will be taking place very soon now."

"Yeah."

"I trained."

"Me too, I was chased around by a dragon every day on top of a mountain, I even unlocked my second sacred gear which is the legendary boosted gear."

"What you have two sacred gear!" He exclaimed angrily

"Issei, do you remember the time when the young devils gathered a month ago?" He asked

"What about it?" I responded.

"Sona was serious, about establishing a Rating Game school in the Underworld that would be open to devils of all ranks. I heard from Sona that long held traditions such as class based discrimination are slowly weakening but there are still those that refuse to accept these changes. Which is why the current Rating Game Schools only accepts high-class devils such as those from aristocratic families. The games have to be equal for everyone. This is what the present Maous have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for low-class devil commoners. That's strange, right? Though even a non-aristocratic devil may be promoted to a high-level devil depending on the method. Sona has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even low-class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the Underworld! Sona is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by 1%! Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a high-class devil! Hyoudou! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become high-class devils, right?"

"Issei, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji came."

When I looked behind me; there was a dressed-up Rias there and all the other club members too!

Amaziiiiiiiiiiing! Everyone had put on makeup and was wearing dresses. Their hair was also done up!

They all looked like princesses! Akeno was wearing a western dress today, too! Uwaaaaaaah! This was baaaaaaaad, she was just too lovely. She was a beauty that surpassed excellence!

Koneko wore a dress that was a size smaller, but she had a cuteness that would inevitably have her kidnapped by a lolicon!

When the dressing up was finished, there was the massive sound of something flying in the garden along with a soft tremor in the ground.

Soon a butler came and spoke to us.

"Tannin and his family have arrived."

Tannin had come to greet us just as promised!

When we went out to the garden, the best part was there!

Along with Tannin, there were 10 dragons about the same size as Tannin!

So huuuuuuuuuuuge! Amazing! All the members of Tannin's group are dragons!

"I came just as promised, Issei Hyoudou."

"Yeah! Thanks, Tannin!"

"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

This dragon is so considerate! As expected of an ultimate-class devil!

"Thank you, Tannin for flying us to the meeting place." Rias said.

Thus, we got on the dragon's back and flew off into the sky of the Underworld! I got to ride on top of Tannin's head! A special seat! I held onto the edge and surveyed the sky!

Uwahhah! As I thought, the scenery seen from the back of a dragon is a superb view! Since coming to the Underworld, I haven't gotten tired of these fantasy experiences! Of course I could have gone without being chased around on a mountain by a dragon!

Ddraig gave a rare bitter smile. Ddraig originally had the body of a dragon too, after all.

"Hahahaha, that is an interesting experience, Ddraig. However, there are only three mighty dragons that are still active left, including myself. No, since I was reborn as a devil, the only real ones remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore plus no one knows where Fafnir is probably guarding a horde of gold and other shiny things somewhere (not to mention panties) and Ddraig, Albion, and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears. In all ages, strong dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all."

Tannin said that in just a slightly lonely tone.

"Now that you mention it, why did you become a devil, Tannin?"

Tannin seriously responded to my question.

"…Do you know what a dragon apple is?" he asked. I admited that I didn't and he explained.

"Some races of dragons can only live by eating dragon apples, however, the ones that grew in the human world have went extinct, and now, the fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, dragons are feared in the Underworld. By both devils and fallen angels. There was no way they would give it away for nothing, right? So that is why I had to become a devil, and being an ultimate class devil I own territory, my territory grows the fruit. You see when you reach ultimate class, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that place."

"Then, do those dragons that have food trouble live in Tannin's territory?"

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the dragon apple in my territory successfully. It's a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, it's better to continue."

Amazing! So he went that far for the sake of helping that race. I thought he truly deserved the title of Dragon King.

"Tannin really is a nice dragon."

Tannin laughed loudly at my words.

"A nice dragon? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from the Sekiryuutei! However, boy, the desire for the continuation of one's race is the same among all living beings. It's the same, for humans, devils, and dragons. I only thought of saving my fellow dragons as well. That is what a dragon who has power does for dragons without any power."

"…Amazing! I just blindly wanted to become a high-class devil. A-And, I try dashing forward just because I want to form a harem. Is this kind of mental attitude no good?"

"That kind of thing is fine while you're young. If you're male, it's inevitable that you come to want women and wealth. It isn't good to overdo it, but it's fine if that becomes the driving force that moves you. However, Issei Hyoudou, it's so wasteful to just make a harem your final goal. If you become strong, it's natural for females to approach you. The problem is after getting both women and wealth…It may still be too difficult for someone young like you to understand."

Yeah, it may be a bit difficult for me.

However, because of the various devils I've met since coming here, I've come to think just a little.

—Everyone lives while having a goal.

Wanting to win in the tournament, wanting to become Maou, wanting to save dragons, wanting to become a teacher.

They're all devils, yet what they aim for is completely different. For me, it's to become a Harem King.

That still hasn't changed, but it may be no good to not move towards that realistically and away from my ordinary delusions.

—Various things are needed to become the Harem King I aim to be.

In that way, after I thought about these things with my slow brain while chatting about this and that for a short hour, bright lights began to spread out below me.

It seemed like we had finally arrived at the meeting place.

The high-class high rise hotel that was being used as the meeting place for the party was located in a wide clearing within a huge area of forest that was on the edge of Gremory territory.

The scale wasn't incomplete at all! I could see the entirety of the grounds from Tannin's head, but the scope of it was so great that the town I lived in could completely fit inside of it!

The dragon we were riding on alighted down to a place that was like the grounds used for a sports match. When Tannin came to the skies above these match grounds, lights were simultaneously concentrated on him from below, making him look like something out of a monster movie.

"Then, we'll be going to the waiting space exclusively for large devils."

"Thank you, Tannin."

"Tannin! Thanks!"

Rias and I gave our thanks to Tannin. Tannin and the other dragons then flapped their wings again and moved towards another area of the party grounds.

Then, we were led by the hotel employees who had come to pick us up at the sports grounds…and we got into an expensive-looking limousine! …Hahaha, It was truly an astonishing way of continuing on after coming this far.

Rias sat next to me. Everybody from the Sitri family sat in the back of the limousine.

Rias gave an explanation while fixing my collar.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?"

Rias then took a comb out from an expensive-looking bag and combed my hair. It seems my hair had become disheveled because I rode on Tannin's head instead of on his back. Though I didn't feel any truly strong wind thanks to the barrier he mentioned.

"Rias, what about Azazel?"

"It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all…"

Hahaha…So they hit it off well with each other as mutual powerful leaders.

I was smiling, but just then Rias got a serious look.

"Issei, you couldn't hear because you were on Tannin's head, but just before, I declared war on Sona. —Saying that [we will beat you for the sake of our dream]."

So such a thing happened on Tannin's back! I was too absorbed in looking at the scenery from the air then.

"A school. —A Rating Game school. For the sake of building that, Sona studied the school system of the human world while living as a student there. The schools of the human world, which anyone can enter, are important for Sona, after all."

Saji said the same thing. That Sona was attending Kuou Academy for the sake of her dream.

"Rias, Saji also said it. That he would become a teacher. His eyes were shining as he said it, but it's a serious goal to him…"

"Even so, we will win. We have our own dreams and goals as well."

Rias's determination was firm. She wouldn't go easy on her opponent, even if it was a friend.

In that case, I will also strike against the opponent in front of me. Right, Saji? I'm going to come straight at you.

While I was thinking this, the limousine arrived at the hotel. When we came out, we were welcomed by many employees. We entered inside like that, and once Akeno confirmed us at the front desk, we went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Issei, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes. But, Rias. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou for the young devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Rias grumbled with a displeased face. Next to us, Akeno and Kiba were also giving bitter smiles.

Haah, Rias seems fed up with this kind of party…or rather, with the actions of her father and the others. In other words, although it was sponsored by the Maou, since it seemed to be a casual kind of party that's still different from a high-society party, her father and the others looked forward to it very much, as it was one of the few times they could cut loose.

The elevator arrived, and when we stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place also opened.

We were led into a gorgeous hall! On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat! The ceiling had—as expected, a huge chandelier! I couldn't stop looking at that chandelier here and now!

[Ooh.]

Everyone noticed Rias's entrance, and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs must also be proud."

Everyone was looking at Rias. Rias had said that they wouldn't be excited, but they were plenty excited right now!

For that reason, I ended up being led around by Rias as we circulated the floor. I was surprised by how the gentlemanly behaviour that Rias's mother had taught me was more effective than I had expected.

I see, now that I've become a part of Rias's group, it was an indispensable skill.

Rias's mother. Thank you very much! Thanks to you, I wasn't embarrassing myself!

"Ah, I'm so tired."

Having finished my greetings, I was freed, but…

I sat down on a chair prepared in a corner of the floor. Rias and Akeno were a distance away conversing with some female devils.

Kiba was surrounded by all the female devils! Damn it! Die, good-looking guy!

Though even if I say that, since this really was my first time at such a party.

**Ryuu's POV**

I was waiting outside for Kuroka to appear it was all very well planned not even my king knew of my plan I knew that she would know her sister was here and come so I waited.

"It's been a long time-nya" a feminine voice says.

"Surely you wouldn't let one of the last of our race die?" she said pleadingly

"Then you know now that I have discovered you there is only one way for you to survive." I say.

"I could just make a run for it-nya" she says.

"Kuroka you know I am going to get what I want either with or without your consent" I say.

"I'll make a deal with you-nya" she says.

"I'll join your peerage-nya, if I can sleep with you-nya, but not just once or twice-nya, I don't want to be discarded like an old toy-nya, no I don't want to be forgotten-nya, so do we have a deal-nya?"

Unknown to me when she mentions wanting to fuck me my little friend wakes up.

"I'll take that as a yes-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya" she says giggling and pointing at the bulge in my pants.

I then pull out a rook and it goes into her and absorbs the old rook piece inside her.

"Now no one can hurt you my kitten" I say.


	18. Pheromones and Paperwork

**Serafall's Queen Chapter 18**

**Sorry it's taken me so long I've been going back through the story and changing/fixing things**

Ryuu's POV

(Location: Serafall's Castle)

Ophis had just informed of some alarming news which was that the more seals I break the higher my hormone levels will become and also the harder it will become for females to resist my aura, when suddenly silver rotary emergency lights appeared from the ceiling All the windows became covered in steel plates and Serafall called me to her office. Serafall's office looked like that of a human corporate boss crossed with a medieval nobles study, except it was inside a giant castle in the underworld. "RYUU-TAN WE HAVE A CODE GRAY! WE HAVE TO HIDE, QUICKLY, COME HERE!" Serafall yelled in panic. So I did. I was about to ask what was going on when a magic circle bearing Sirzech's mark appeared Serafall froze made a pot appear changed all of her clothes to a cactus green jumpsuit with needles sticking out of it and pretended to be a cactus in the corner of the room. Grayfia teleported into the room from the magic circle. She quickly and discreetly scanned the room. Followed by a (intentionally) non-discreet "search" for Serafall in which she pretended to be looking for Serafall until she got close enough to grab Serafall preventing her from escaping, causing Serafall to cry anime tears "Serafall you haven't done any of the paperwork for the treaty yet. As the Maou of foreign affairs you need to get all these done" she said and snapped causing a huge tidal wave of papers to come crashing down on us forcing all three of us out of the office which was now filled with paperwork as well as the halls tapering off and finally stopping a couple feet from the open double doors. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serafall screamed (for a good 5 minutes) while falling to knees and crying anime tears again.

(27 Hours later)

I created one of those giant electronic counting boards normally used by billionaires to display their net worth to track how many forms I'd had to cosign so far as Serafall's queen and we had almost made it to the door when the pile started settling and came rushing out the door.

We were currently only at 10160 pages of paperwork and we hadn't even made a large dent in the seemingly endless pile that loomed over us menacingly.

(12 hours after that)

Looking at the Tally it said that we had completed 14,675 pages of paperwork. "So tired... must sleep" I said crying anime tears.

When we woke up we went back to work It took the two of us the next nine days to finish all the paperwork ending up with a total of 85870 pages of signed paperwork and two very sore very tired devils.

It took us the next two days to recover and on the third morning I awoke on something soft. I tried to move but I couldn't get up somehow this situation felt familiar. I open my eyes and see that my head is resting on Kuroka's massive bosom and as for the reason I was unable to get up, it was because her arm was across my chest and possessed an unnatural strength preventing me from moving. "Well-nya aren't we daring this

morning-nya." Kuroka purred realizing I was awake. Kuroka then tries to take off my clothes, to which I simply knock her hand away. "I think the naughty kitty is acting a bit overzealous." I say aloud. "You'll have to earn that first." I said. "But you promised-nya that you'd sleep with me-nya." Kuroka pouts. "It's quite presumptuous of you to assume I'd simply sleep with you now and you wouldn't have to work for it, after all, I only promised I would sleep with you, I never promised when my naughty little kitten. But I suppose if you don't want to earn it I'll still sleep with you… in maybe a century or two…" I was interrupted by a desperate Kuroka "But what do you want me to do!" she asked with a mix of panic, desperation, and longing in her eyes."

(time skip)

"Ok Kuroka remember you win if you can trap me without harming me or using senjutsu while I'm in my human form in the next 5 minutes." I said. It had been a month and Kuroka was getting frustrated that she hadn't been able to capture me. Everyday Kuroka would try again but this time was different. Kuroka brought out her black cat ears and matching twin black cat tails. Kuroka walked towards me slowly and calmly as though she didn't know that our little game had started yet but when she was a few inches away she did a sweep which I jumped over realizing a little too late that her intention wasn't to sweep my feet out from under me but to make me leave the ground she bear hugged me trapping my arms and wrapped her tails around my legs, applying pressure inwards with her thighs and trapping me. "Nyyyahaa" kuroka cheered having finally won.

(that night)

Kuroka had stripped both of us and we both had our youkai features out. I tried to lay on top of her but as soon as I was on laying on top of her she rolled us over so she was on top she then lined us up and slowly inserted me into her, she then made a faint hissing noise as she used me to break her hymen. I felt the familiar weight of a seal being lifted and Kuroka orgasmed from my sudden growth. I could feel my black cat ears were back, I then wrapped my 2 blonde fox tails around her waist and rolled us over so that I was back on top. She then wrapped her two black cat tails around my waist and rolled us back over into our previous position. This struggle for dominance lasted for about 5 minutes until she put her arms under my armpits stopping me from rolling back on top.

Sitting up with me flat on my back she started to bounce with shallow and slow bounces. She then started bouncing faster and more deeply making her tits bounce hypnotically. After a few minutes she was rapidly riding the entire length of my erect shaft, causing her chest to bounce wildly and moaning loudly. She begins to tighten around me and suddenly she pulses and screams as she cums again causing me to follow. She then falls onto my chest.

After catching her breath Kuroka moved down so she was kneeling by my feet. She raised spread and bent my legs. She then placed her legs through my bent legs so each of her legs were between my legs' calf and thigh.

She starts to slowly and gently thrusting up and down. She gradually thrusts faster and faster by bending and unbending her knees until she is almost grinding with me inside her. With every thrust her moans become louder until she suddenly jerks as she screams reaching her third orgasm.

After untangling herself from me, she lays me down flat on my back again with my legs together. She then mounts me and then lays down on top of me her bosom rubbing against my chest as she repeatedly thrusts downward. Our lips locked as she moans into my mouth while thrusting. I begin to thrust upward to meet her causing her to arch her back and mewl in orgasmic bliss. We continue to thrust more and more rapidly causing her to moan which turned into a euphoric scream as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure racked her body after her 9th orgasm I cum again which causes her to reach her tenth and most powerful orgasm of the night after pulling out of her she rolled onto her back and placed me laying on my back on top of her with my head resting on her bosom right after which she passes out her body going slack and I too blackout totally exhausted.


End file.
